


lovely

by moonsfics



Category: Bangtan, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fluff, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 00:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19262689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonsfics/pseuds/moonsfics
Summary: tumblr anon requested from prompt list: “quit it or i’ll bite” with Hoseok





	lovely

Seven Stranger Things episodes later, and you are beginning to lose your sanity to boredom. It’s not that you don’t like the show—on the contrary, it’s one of your favorites—and you’d been looking forward to recapping before season 3 with Hoseok. However, recently, with all the Netflix binge watching, your attention span has shortened. You’re also blaming it on the heat of the summer and the freedom of yet another year of school ending. You’ve lost count of how many shows you’ve watched together in the past week. The weather has been everchanging, one day it’s scorching hot, the next it’s cool enough for a light sweater.

The bipolar weather has pulled Hoseok and you indoors, seeking warmth or conditioned air. It doesn’t help that summer jobs don’t start until next week, so you’re stuck trying to find the best way to spend your summer before senior year of university.

Hoseok wanted a trip, so that’s planned for the last month in the summer—all your friends cramped in a trailer, on the road for a hot two weeks. Until then, you have this.

Hoseok is beginning to lose the battle too. He sits on the opposite side on your parent’s couch, eyes a bit hooded as they watch the television—immersed in the act of watching, not so much on what he’s actually watching. The room is dim lighted, just a steady lamp that stands besides Hoseok’s side of the couch, and the warm yellow light coming in through the window behind the loveseat adjacent to you. The sun is setting, and your mother had taken that as a cue to shut down the living room air conditioner before she went up to her room to watch a movie with your father.

The entire two-floor house is quiet under the wait of the night, just the soft sounds of kids in a television show playing from the speakers. Your older sister is out and would be out staying with her girlfriend (soon to be fiancée) Chaeyoung, and your younger brother had long gone out with his best friend Jungkook and didn’t say when he would be back.

Hoseok sighs, his posture shifting as he moves to lean down closer to the seat, his body angling in your direction. It’s an uncomfortable position but he seems to welcome the change. He rests his head on the back of the couch and looks at the television with small eyes. A while ago you’d also changed your position, brought your legs up and stretched along the couch, socked feet resting on Hoseok’s thighs. He hadn’t said anything about it, but every time you wiggle your feet he laughs and catches them—it’s been an hour since he did that though, slowly losing to sleep. You’d stopped paying attention to the show about twenty minutes ago, but now you fund your attention to be completely on Hoseok, him oblivious to the staring significant other to his side.

You bite down on your bottom lip to fight the smirk, then you bend your leg at the knee, moving your foot to poke at his arm. He chuckles but its clipped, soft, almost like a hiccuped breath. “Stop…” it has no backbone, the protest. He hates being tickled in the armpit, and he can tell that’s where you’re headed, but he says nothing. His head rises, his brown hair parted down down the middle falls to his forehead, flowing like a dark, glistening wave under the setting sunlight. His cheeks look a little puffy, eyes tried, but his lips stretch just lightly. As if in a ghost of a smile.

You poke him once more and his hand twitches as it rests on his thigh. He makes the same sound, then turns to look at you, the smile now more like a smirk. Your toe nears his armpit and you bite down on your lip, fighting the laugh. He glares at you, a warning unspoken. His palm rises, and then your foot moves, but not fast enough, for his hand wraps quickly around your ankle and holds it still. “Quit it or I’ll bite,” he teases, making a biting motion in the direction of your wiggling toes. It wouldn’t be the first time he’d bite your toes—only with socks on, of course.

You giggle at his words but try to pull your foot from his hold. He giggles too when, amidst the struggle, you point your toes at his face and wiggle them. He stares at you, big smile on his face. A sudden adrenaline seems to fill him, his eyes now awake and glossy with excitement. The show is forgotten. He lets go of your ankle after he pulls you down, but only to to lean down towards you, stretching to balance himself with one hand on the armrest your head now rests upon. His body is parallel to yours. And with his free hand, before you can protest, he starts tickling at your side.

“Stop, no, no, no, please,” you say amidst a fit of laughs and screams. You swat at his arms, but he has a steady balance, all muscles and strength. You know his body can handle this position for long, so you need to pick a better strategy. It’s beginning to hurt, but you can’t help the laughter, your soft skin being compromised by his playfulness is always weak.

Your eyes closed when the attack began, but as he slows down his tickling, they flutter open. His fingers slow down along the dip on your side—featherlike. He’s glowing with a smile. The setting sun has created a darker shadow on his face, but there’s still that brightness to his skin.

Hoseok’s legs shift, that’s when you realize your legs had been trapped under his. You take the opportunity to remove one and bend it, pushing him to the side with your knee. He grunts, the movement enough to make him lose a bit of balance. His tickling stops as he chuckles. You push him further as he starts reaching to tickle you again, but he’s under you quick, your body now resting atop him.

“Quit it or I’ll bite,” you tease, quickly gripping his palm as he reaches for you and going for his fingers, pretending to bite.

“Ouch!” he shouts, acting skills Oscar worthy.

He wraps his empty arm around your waist and pulls you closer to him. He inhales, catching his breath after the exertion of tickling you. He doesn’t protest when Yusuf intertwine your fingers and pull them towards your mouth, only to kiss them softly, however. He smiles when you look up at him, then he leans forward, nose rubbing against your cheek. It moves loving your skin, cool and soft to the touch. You feel him breathe in—he loves the scent of your shampoo—then he plants a tender kiss on your cheek.

“You’re lovely as ever.”

“Hmm,” you kiss his knuckles, “I’d say the same thing about you.”

**Author's Note:**

> just a reminder that you can find me on tumblr and twitter under the user mikrokosmosgf


End file.
